


To The Moon and Back

by Lunarcy



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: AU, F/M, Feedback Welcomed, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcy/pseuds/Lunarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you found out that you fell in love with your best friend?</p><p>Frey had been close to Leon since childhood, and they thought of each other as siblings. No more, no less. However, Frey begins to realize her strong romantic feelings for the man, and things quickly grow complicated between them. Will her held back feelings tear them apart? Or will it bring them closer than ever before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish Upon a Shooting Star (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story will be told in Frey's point of view, and there will be a mature moment between her and Leon in the future. This is also my first story posted here, so please, be gentle! I recently got into Rune Factory 4, and I fell in love with it instantly! I hope you will enjoy my work, and thank you for reading!

"C'mon, Leo! Run any slower, and you'll miss the meteor shower!" I cried out cheerfully to the silver haired boy, who was struggling to catch up. He panted heavily and bent over with his hands resting on his knees, large fox like ears tucked back behind his head.

"You're too fast, Frey! Since when were you able to run so quickly?!" He gasped, sweat beading down his forehead as he looked up at me with his emerald gaze.

"Since forever, silly! Now hurry up!" I giggled with a bright grin, giving him no chance to catch his breath as I gripped his hand in mine as I dragged him forward.

Tonight was the night of the meteor shower, one that occurred every 100 years. According to local superstition, whoever made a wish upon the falling comets, that wish would be granted. We were three years apart, Leon and I; he being the oldest. I was glued to his side ever since I was old enough to walk, and I loved him like an older brother. We only had each other, due to our parents passing away, and every day with him was a blessing to me.

What made him stand out from the rest was his fox ears and tail, and many of the children our age put him down because of it. However, I admired his appearance, and thought of him to be beautiful, more than any other boy I've known. It never bothered me that he was different from everyone else, and it didn't stop me from being by his side.

"Here we are, Leo!" I let out a soft breath as we reached the top of a hill outside the town of Selphia, and I watched as his eyes widened in awe of the night sky above us. The scene was glittered with stars, and the moon was at its fullest which made the area around us glow brilliantly. The cool green grass sprinkled with dew from what little rain we had, and a cherry blossom tree stood tall and proud behind our backs.

"Wow...! How did you find this place?" He asked, turning his head to gaze at my smiling face.

"I was out exploring one day, and I found it all by myself!" I explained briefly, only to let out a surprised cry as he poked my forehead with a small glare.

"You know that you shouldn't leave town all by yourself! There are monsters wandering about! You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" He scolded as I rubbed my forehead with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Leo... I just wanted to surprise you, is all. I wanted our first meteor shower to be special, since I knew it was coming up days ago..." I apologized, causing his glare to fade into a soft expression. He gave me a tender smile, and ruffled my hair gently.

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless like that again, ok? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

His words made my chest ache, and it made me realize how worried he must have been. I felt guilty for doing so, and I nodded with a smile in return. "I promise, Leo."

Soon, a small beam of light flew across the sky, causing the both of us to look up as more comets began to fall. They soon covered the entire sky, making everything around us glow brighter than the moon's rays.

"So pretty..." I whispered, captured by the beauty of it all. It suddenly occurred to me why I brought Leon here, and I clasped my hands together and bowed my head, closing my eyes as I made a single wish. After a moment of silence, I fluttered my eyes open and turned to Leon, who was also making a wish before he looked up at me.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, which made me smile and look up at the sky.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." I mused, hearing a chuckle from him.

"Then I won't tell you my wish." He beamed, only to laugh aloud as I nudged his arm playfully. We stared at the sky that night, watching the comets fall until they faded completely.

_'I wish Leo and I could be together for the rest of our lives.'_

I never knew how much that wish meant to me until years later...


	2. Promises

It had been a full ten years since Leon and I wished upon the falling comets, and we lived life like we normally would. As time passed, Selphia had been blessed with a new resident, a Prince of Norad by the name of Arthur. From what we had heard from Ventuswill, the Native Dragon that protected our home, Arthur had arrived here to help Selphia prosper and grow. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, including Leon and myself. After that, things seemed to fall into place. Everything was still the same... Until we reached adulthood.

Leon had attracted all sorts of female attention, and just like any other man, he would lead them on by flirting right back. It ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach, just watching him. He had grown into such a handsome devil, that I couldn't really blame him nor the other women for being so attracted to him. Those lean muscles, that natural tan skin... He was drop-dead gorgeous. While I, on the other hand, was just a regular woman with no special features. At least, that was what I told myself when I looked in the mirror...

"Frey! Helloooo!! Are you listening to me?!" A female voice snapped me back into reality as I turned to Margaret, a beautiful blonde elf who stared straight into my eyes with a look of frustration. She and I had gone out to lunch together at Porcoline's resturaunt, and Leon had arrived with several girls following close behind.

"Oh...! Sorry, Meg. I didn't catch that." I spoke to her, my chin resting on the palm of my hand as I turned my gaze back to Leon chatting it up with several women from afar. Even though Leon and I were still close, I felt like he was leaving me behind. It made my heart ache painfully, and a soft sigh left my lips. I felt Margaret's gentle hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked at her to find that she was smiling at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh, I get it now...! You're jealous!" She beamed a bright grin, causing my face to flush a deep red.

"I am not!" I retorted with a glare, earning a giggle from the elf. Me? Jealous? Hah! Why would I be jealous of those girls?! It wasn't like I had feelings for Leon or anything... Right?

"It's written all over your face, Frey! You keep watching Leon and those girls like the world is ending. It's obvious that you like him!" She exclaimed. I gave her a small pout and took a sip of my milkshake, avoiding eye contact.

"I do like Leo... But not in that way!" I defended. "He's like an older brother to me, nothing more."

"Mmhmm... Right." Margaret smirked, eyes narrowed in amusement. "Come on, Frey, be honest with yourself! You two have been together since you were little, right? It's very common to develop feelings for your best friend! Besides, he might feel the same about you!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful glare. "Even if that were true, I highly doubt he'd like me back. He sees me as a little sister."

"And you know this how?"

"I just know, ok, Meg?" I sighed. "Now, can we please drop the subject and enjoy our lunch?" And with that, she kept quiet.

I had been convincing myself that we were nothing more than friends, even when we were teenagers. The thought of falling in love scared me, in all honesty. As much as I wanted the perfect romance, I knew that it would never happen. There was no such thing as a fairytale ending, and no knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet.

I had spent the entire time with Margaret staring at Leon, despite trying to focus my attention on her. The sun was just beginning to set as we walked out from the large building, only to hear Porcoline cry out to us in his cheerful tone. "Come back soon! I love you, Frey!" This caused me to freeze in my tracks, my eyebrow twitching as Margaret turned around to scold her father figure.

"Porco!!" I heard her shout, causing me to snicker and shake my head. Porcoline had taken the female elf in ever since she left her home, and they've been together as father and daughter for the longest time. In truth, I thought the gluttonous chef was a great man for taking the musician under his wing, as he did with Arthur and Dylas. It made me rather lonely, to see a such a loving family...

"Guess who!" A deep voice rang in my ears as my vision suddenly went pitch black, a small cry of surprise leaving my lips before a smile formed.

"Leo!" I giggled, moving his hands away to turn around and face the tall man, who was grinning sheepishly at me.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said, ruffling my hair gently which made me pout.

"I was having lunch with Meg, remember? Besides, I thought you were busy flirting with those girls." I smirked, my words catching him off guard before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hehe... You saw that, huh? I was hoping to avoid them, but they wouldn't stop following me. So, I decided to humor them a bit."

I rolled my eyes playfully and punched his arm lightly. "You should never toy with a woman's emotions, Leo. It'll bite you in the ass one day." I laughed, causing him to smirk in response.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, shrugging it off before we started walking side by side.

"Hey, Leo...?" I started after a moment of silence, earning a curious gaze from my best friend. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." He said without hesitation, stopping in front of me to hear what I had to say.

"I want you to promise me that we'll always be together... No matter what happens." I said bravely, noticing a small hint of shock in his eyes.

He stayed silent for a brief moment before he smiled down at me tenderly. "You have my word, Frey." He said, his sweet tone making me melt from the inside.

"Pinky swear?" I giggled, holding up my right pinky finger which made him laugh.

"What are we, five again?" He teased, before wrapping his own pinky around mine. "Pinky swear."

Satisfied, I removed my finger from my own and smiled up at him before we both made our way back to the inn. Deep within my heart, I wanted this promise to mean something. Not just to me, but to Leon as well.


End file.
